Brothers till the end
by intothelight511
Summary: Michael and Lucifer, they were brothers who loved each other and betreyed each other...but how far does that love go? And can you fall,for the fallen? Rating will change for later chapters. Lucifer/Michael more warnings inside. I apologize for the short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This piece contains incest, male homosexuality and religious content (okay so it's Supernatural angels meh) If you don't like, don't read I'm not going to remove flames because quite frankly I don't care.

Pairing: Michael/Lucifer this is probably slightly AU

Chapter 1

Michael closed his eyes, his mind; infinite as it was; flooded with images it shouldn't have. Images of his younger brother, Lucifer; with his ever changing beauty. In his true form he could appear how he wished, and when he took a vessel he acquired their physical appearance but Lucifer was always beautiful. It was this beauty that caused Michael so much distress, angels were not normally sexual creatures but they did have mates and they did reproduce and thus they did feel sexual attraction. This was Michael's problem; his body seemed to want Lucifer as its mate. So now he stood in his own part of heaven, a representation resembling a roman villa. Marble floors, columns and arches, large lounge chairs. Everything in either a stunning shimmering pearl or a royal blue. In the center of the room was a large bath, even if angels didn't need to bathe Michael found comfort by soaking in the warm water. Stripping off his clothes he sunk into the tub, which was easily big enough for three or four angels. As he rested his head against the rim of the tub he heard the familiar sound of flapping wings. Using his wings to cover himself he turned to face the intruder.

Today Lucifer had sandy blond hair and bottle green eyes, as always a beautiful combination. Michael blushed as he found his attraction moving to a place that was becoming quite prominent. The younger brother turned away.

"Sorry I…um…" It was unusual for the Morningstar to fumble and Michael found it quite sweet, seeing his brother embarrassed. Snapping his fingers Michael dressed himself, popping up to face Lucifer.

"What did you need?" Michael asked. A very prominent part of his anatomy stating what it needed, luckily the robe that Michael wore hid his arousal. Lucifer shook his head.

"It wasn't anything important, I was just bored and wanted to see you…I'll go now."

Michael could tell his brother was lying; an uncomfortable shifting of his eyes gave it away. A lesser angel probably wouldn't have noticed.

"Luc…you can tell me anything, you know that, right?" Lucifer nodded. The brothers stood in silence for a moment.

"Michael…I fear that Father could be up to something…" Lucifer told him, moving to sit on one of the lounge chairs. Michael frowned.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer looked down at the floor.

"I'm not sure, I just have this feeling…something bad is going to happen….like I'm going to lose everyone…I'm going to lose you…" Lucifer looked up at him with fearful eyes. He'd never seen his brother scared before, even in battle Lucifer was always powerful, confident. Michael kneeled down so that he was at eye level with Lucifer.

"You will never lose me, brother." He then pressed his lips to the younger angel's.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer's lips were surprisingly soft, and Michael leaned in to put more passion into the kiss. His hand moved through the younger's hair, pulling him closer. Lucifer gave a hungry groan which allowed Michael's tongue access to his mouth. It was a warm cavern which he began to explore mapping out the passages of sweet spots. Slowly though they pulled back, even if angels didn't need to breathe going to long without it could be annoying. Realizing what they had just done Michael's eyes widened and his cheeks were stained scarlet.

"I…" He stammered. Lucifer pressed a finger to his lips.

"Don't. Don't say anything if you're going to take that back." Bottle green eyes looked into Michael's slowly, a pleading glance. Michael nodded and the finger was removed. "How long have you felt like that?" the younger archangel asked.

"I…a long time, I'm not really sure."

"Why didn't you tell me? You said we could tell each other everything."

"We're brothers, it would mean going against Father, I…I was…afraid you might not feel the same."

"You were worried about what Father would think?" Lucifer asked, tilting his head. "If Father didn't want it to happen he wouldn't have allowed it. He knows we love each other. You're silly sometimes Michael." Lucifer moved over on the lounge chair so Michael could sit beside him.

"And you're reckless," Michael told him, nuzzling his brother's forehead.

"You're a stick in the mud." It was just light teasing and Michael lowered his mouth to Lucifer's ear.

"You're cocky." The elder archangel nipped at his brother's earlobe. "Luckily that seems to be a shared trait." Lucifer let out a quiet groan as Michael's hand moved to his lap.

"Michael…" A blush stained the blond's cheeks.

"I know…but now isn't the time…later." Michael whispered.

It was later, much later. Lucifer paced back and forth he was unused to this feeling of nervousness. How could he let himself become so vulnerable? Especially to Michael. Michael was his older brother, his friend, _lover. _His mind supplied. Michael had always been the more powerful of the two and Lucifer had spent his life proving they were equal. So why had he given in? Let Michael take control? He was Lucifer, He was the Morning star, God's favourite angel. This time he'd take the game into his own hands. next instant the sound of feathered wings announced Michael's arrival.


	3. Author's Note

Alright I know I haven't uploaded in a long time but that's because, quite frankly I've lost interest in fanfiction. So I probably won't be uploading anything from now on. However I do have an account on figment /users/240395-Laura-Greenburgh where my original stuff is featured so go check that out. If I change my mind, I'll keep you all posted.


End file.
